For Rose
by sandysquirell
Summary: Rosepearl one-shot. The Crystal Gems are invited to a party Greg has put up, and Pearl tries something new. It's uh a stuffing fic, I never knew I liked that... o3o


**omg it has been such a long time since i haven't written anything jfc O-O new thing, i am obsessed over steven universe now since march or something XD i love su, and i love rosepearl o/o ok so, rosepearl one-shot. this has uh a stuffing kink or something. don't like, don't read XD it's my first steven universe fic, and first stuffing fic. idk if i have a stuffing fetish or whatsover asdjk**

* * *

 ** _For Rose_**

Pearl was sitting on a chair, trying to concentrate on a book she was reading. The music was very loud and many people were dancing and shouting. It was dark at where she was, so she had to use her gem to get light and read the book. She was in a party, a party Greg had put up. Greg was having a concert, too, he was glad many people came. Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose were cheering and dancing, too. Amethyst was having a blast with her friend, Vidalia. Garnet had unfused, letting the two smaller gems dance together. Rose was cheering for Greg, making Pearl a bit jealous. Pearl sometimes stole glances at Rose, admiring her moves.

After a while of trying to read without people spilling drinks over her, she groaned and put the book back in her purse. She hated this party, but she would do anything for Rose, since she was the one who asked her to come. She yawned and looked around for something to do. She wanted to dance with Rose so badly, but she was a bit shy to ask. Besides, she was too tired to dance anyway. She looked to her right, people dancing, to her left, more people dancing, but when she looked down to the ground, she found a pile of pizza boxes left untouched. She kept staring at it for a moment, then shook her head and immediately and looked away. _Gems don't eat,_ she thought, _and I hate eating anyway._ She tried not to look at the food, looking at Rose instead. The smell of pizza was filling the air, and Pearl tried so hard not to look at the boxes. She bit her lip. _What is this? Why am I suddenly acting like this?_ She put her hands over her face. After a second or two, she slowly lowered them back to her legs and looked at the food again, but looking away quickly. _No, no, no! Food is gross, how could anybody eat this? I mean, it goes into you, then comes out. What's the point if it comes out?_ Pearl made a disgusted face, then looked at the pizza boxes again.

 _Maybe a tiny piece wouldn't hurt…_

Without realizing, her hand was already reaching out to one of the boxes. She looked around her to see if anyone was looking, then slowly picked up a box and layed it on her legs. Before she could open it, a large figure was standing in front of her. Pearl blushed a deep turquoise and looked at her then back at the box she had on her legs. Her eyes grew wide a bit and shook her head. "R-Rose! It's certainly not what it looks like! I-"

"Without me?" Rose said with a smirk on her lips.

"B-But it's not what you're thinking! I-I was ju-just, u-umm, I picked it up so people wouldn't step on them!" Pearl heated up, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She laughed nervously and grinned. Rose chuckled, then picked her and the pizza boxes up, making Pearl gasp slightly. Rose then walked over to a place at the beach where no one was to be seen.

"R-Rose? Wh-where are you-" Pearl said before Rose put her down on a chair gently and set the pizza boxes on a small table. There were about 5 boxes stacked upon each other. Pearl wondered what Rose was going to do with them. _Is she going to…?_ Pearl blushed at the thought of that and shook her head.

"Well, Pearl, trying something new?" Rose said kneeling in front of her, still smirking.

Pearl gulped, "I… I don't know what you're-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Pearl blushed more and looked away.

"Now, just open your mouth and I'll show you how." Rose smiled, "It's easy."

"B-But Rose…" Pearl blushed more and bit her lower lip.

Rose moved her hand to her chin and put a thumb on Pearl's mouth. Pearl started sweating a bit.

"Come on, Pearl, you wouldn't want to disappoint me." Rose said slowly pushing her thumb into her mouth, lowering it a bit. Pearl's face began turning even bluer when Rose's thumb touched her tongue, but she couldn't disappoint her. So she shakily started opening her mouth. Rose's smile grew wider. She reached to one of the pizza boxes and opened it as she used her thumb to play with Pearl's tongue a bit. Pearl moaned very softly, making sure Rose couldn't hear her. Rose did and giggled. She picked up a slice of pizza and moved her hand to Pearl's mouth.

"Keep your mouth open." She said removing her thumb from her mouth. Pearl kept it open as Rose had said.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked, grinning. Pearl nodded, even though she actually wasn't.

"Good." Rose said, slowly pushing the slice into Pearl's mouth. It was a cheese pizza, as Pearl guessed.

"Now, bite." She commanded. Pearl slowly bit onto the food. She shivered as it touched her tongue, tasting it for the first time in her life. It tasted pretty good, but it was still gross.

"See, my Pearl? It isn't that bad." She pulled the pizza slice away, "Now, start chewing." Pearl did as she was told. A chill ran up her spine as she felt the cheese on her teeth. It was so gross, the crust of the pizza was being munched and then turned to tiny bits. Then she'd have to…

"Swallow." Pearl looked at Rose wide-eyed. How can she swallow this… thing?! It was going to go inside her, then there's no way out! Except for going to the bathroom. Which was absolutely disgusting. How can Amethyst, Steven, and all the other humans resist these things! Going in, then going out. Pearl shivered and blushed again as another thought ran through her mind, which was one of her fantasies.

"Pearl? Are you alright?" Rose said, cutting Pearl's thoughts.

"Mmhm." Pearl nodded. Rose smiled.

"Then swallow. It's not hard." Rose said raising her free hand to Pearl's cheek and caressing it delicately. Pearl looked away, then nodded again, swallowing. Rose's smile widened. Pearl panted a bit and blushed more when she saw Rose's sweet smile.

"How was it?" She asked.

"I-It was g-good… I guess." Pearl put a hand over her mouth, realizing what she said. _How can I like this?!_ She thought.

"Great! I knew you'd like it!" Rose exclaimed joyfully. "Do you want to finish?" She asked.

Pearl nodded. _I can't believe I actually like this thing. Something I have always hated, and now I'm actually eating it._ She thought. Rose smiled, "Open wide." Pearl did so, then Rose pushed _all_ of the pizza inside. Pearl nearly choked, but she managed to chew it and swallow. Rose picked up another slice, doing the same. She repeated this process until she was on the last slice of pizza. There were 8, big, slices in each box. Pearl's stomach was starting to show.

"Alright, you're on the last piece now." Rose said smiling, "I'll help you with it." She then took a bite off the pizza and swallowed. "Now you." Pearl groaned softly and opened her mouth. She finally admits to herself that she does like it, but won't admit it to Rose. Rose pushes the pizza into Pearl's mouth and she bites it, eating it all. She then swallowed and burped. Pearl immediately covered her mouth and blushed. She was so embarrassed. What was that gross, disgusting, move? And it smelled pretty bad, too. Pearl almost teared up, but Rose put a hand to her chin and moved it up so she could look up in her eyes.

"My Pearl, don't be ashamed of yourself. It's only me, no need to worry. I know it might be difficult and very embarrassing, but it's normal!" She smiled, "Once you're done, I have a treat for you."

"A…a treat..?" Pearl says looking into Rose's eyes. Rose leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Yes," she said, "but only if you do me a favor and let me feed you all these boxes of pizza." Pearl gulped, she knew she wanted whatever that treat was, and that she'd do anything for it. So, she nodded and opened her mouth.

"Wait here." Rose said as she got up and walked towards the crowd. Pearl closes her mouth and looks at Rose, wondering where she's going. Was she going to bring more food? Pearl waited in her chair patiently. After a moment, she saw Rose coming up to her, arms holding more food. Pizza boxes, soda, and a small box with a hamburger inside. Rose put the food on the table as she reached Pearl. Pearl looked wide-eyed at the food on the table.

"R-Rose! I… I can't eat all that!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Rose giggled,

"Of course you can."

She started feeding her slices of pizzas one by one, Pearl's belly expanding every 5 pieces. Pearl was on the last pizza box, and her belly started to show-a lot. "R-Rose…" Pearl winced. "I-I can't…"

"You're almost done." She said drinking one of the canned sodas and burping slightly. "There's only this little hamburger waiting for you, and this coke bottle." She grinned. Pearl clutched onto her now giant belly, "O-Okay…"

Rose then brought up the hamburger to her mouth and Pearl bit onto it. She chewed and swallowed, then managed to finish it. "Now you're all done!" Rose grinned joyfully. Pearl couldn't help but smile, Rose's smile was the sweetest and cutest ever.

"Do you want some coke?" Rose asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll have some…" Pearl answered. Rose smiled and open the bottle, then brought it to Pearl. Pearl drank some, actually, she drank half the bottle. Rose couldn't help but laugh. Pearl smiled, but then, she felt something in her belly. She bit her lip and held her huge belly. She wined a little, she had a stomachache.

"Oh, my Pearl, you ate too much…" Rose picked her up, surprised by how Pearl gained a lot more weight. She sat on the chair and placed Pearl on her lap, making her lay on her arm. Rose then kissed Pearl's cheek and softly rubbed Pearl's tummy. Pearl blushed and winced, hugging Rose tightly. Rose didn't stop kissing Pearl all over and stroking her belly. She pushed a little on it, making Pearl gasp. She kept her mouth close, as she felt another burp coming.

"Come on, Pearl. Let it out. Or else you'll still be hurt." Rose said softly. Pearl shifted a bit and bit her lower lip. Rose pushed a bit more and stroked it all over. Pearl couldn't resist and let out a loud burp, not too loud, though. She covered her face and blushed a deep blue. Rose chuckled and smiled.

"There you go, feel a little better?" She asked, looking at her. Pearl nodded.

"Alright then…" Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Pearl's, making Pearl's face turn completely blue. After a moment, she then returned the kiss, stroking Rose's giant, pink curls.

"You're wonderful." Rose said. Pearl smiled, then she felt being lift up. Rose was going towards the temple. Pearl felt warm around Rose's arms, and the smell of her hair was like roses, as always. Rose entered the temple and went to her room. Pearl looked around Rose's room. _I… I am in Rose's room! But why..?_ She thought. Rose then summoned a bed and laid Pearl on it.

"I know you don't like to sleep, but it will lower the pain." She said. Pearl nodded and yawned. Rose leaned to her and kissed her gem, then pulled the blanket over her. "I'll be back in an hour, do you want me to call Garnet to stay with you?"

Pearl shook her head, "No, I'm fine." Rose smiled and nodded. "Oh and-" Rose looked at Pearl, "Thank you, Rose." Rose smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." Pearl smiled and yawned again, then closed her eyes. Rose got up and walked out the room, leaving Pearl alone. Pearl grinned. _It was a good idea after all._


End file.
